Tier Lord Of Menzoberranzan
by Sightless Blind
Summary: Who is this being that has appeared on Toril, this being able to manipulate powers even the gods cannot understand? And why is he dead set on Menzoberranzan? Why does he seek the city of the drow?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Menzoberranzan...the city of the drow."

The dark figure gazed upon the image that lay before him. Many worlds he had visited in the short time he had gained his infinite power. Power over men, demons, angels...even gods. But of all places he had ever been or seen, this place...had always intrigued him most. This city of dark elves in the world of toril, located deep within the subterranian deepths of the underdark. He had dreamed of it for many many nights as of late.

He glanced around at the feudal japan that had become his home for this part of his existence. Beautiful and wonderful as it was, it still held a somber reality of his own home...his own time. The dark figure sighed as he lamented his own existence. Boredom was his ever present enemy.

"Perhaps...it is time for a change of scenery once again."

Standing up he walked towards the open door and gazed out at the mountains. He gazed out into the japanese empire that he had ruled for almost a century. All from the comfortable abode he had made his home. Not directly of course, as he thought back to himself. When he had come to this world and time, he had decided from the start that it was time to experiment with how he took control. So he had done so in a far more sneaky fashion. Maniputlating the strings behind the facade he had created. To all the world he had placed the current emperor in power without even one of them relizeing it.

Only the emperor knew.

Taking one last look up into the mountains, he watched the clouds darken as night took them one last time in the land of the rising sun. When the cool night air finally had settled, he returned his gaze inward to his home. Shaking his head and admireing the fine artisty of the place that he would leave, he shed his kimono and striped down till he wore nothing at all. Moving into the next room he walked over to a very ancient solid wood dresser.

Smirking at how it stood out completely in an alien fashion to everything else around him, he pulled it open and removed several boxes from it. The boxes where simple things made of maple, lined with iron and copper. Once he was done he had seven boxes laid out in front of him. He smiled and raised one hand to his mouth and blew softly into the wind...

Not far away Hask Li, the mighty emperor of the japanese dynasty was having a evening dinner with many of his court. The moon was full and the sky cloudless as he enjoyed his great fortune that was his life, and his rule over the greatest empire to ever grace the known world.

As he sat and contemplated all of this, a gentle breeze wafted into the palace and caressed all that was there, it made its way upwards to the room in which Hask Li was presiding over his court. He felt the chill run up his back, and knew without a doubt that the one who had allowed him so much requested his attention. He rose to his feet and addressed his court.

"I have a small matter to attend to, most honored members of my court. I shall be back shortly, but do enjoy yourselves while I am gone."

With that he bowed to his guests and took his leave, retreating to a back room within the palace that only he had access to. Moving to the back wall he pulled a curtain aside and mumbled a word to the wall. At that the stone shifted as if it where merely liquid and pulled to the sides revealing a corridor of light behind it. Hask Li took a deep breath, always dreading the trip through the corridor of light that he took to meet with his glorious benefactor. After mustering the courage...he steped through to the corridor.

The dark figure opened his eyes from his meditation as Hask Li steped through the light portal before him. The portal dimmed and receded, but remained obviously so that a return journey could be made. Hask Li bowed before the figure.

"I heard your summons on the winds and responded as you asked, my lord. How may I serve you?"

The man looked up at Hask Li and smiled. He stood, and that is when the emperor relized that his glorious benefactor was stark naked!

"My lord...you stand before me in a very...odd fashion." Stammered Hask Li as he attempted to look away from the nakedness of his lord. "Is everything well?"

Turning away from Hask Li, the man turned to the boxes and breathed deeply the air of the night.

"It is time I left this world old friend. I have grown weary of it. Peace is a wonderful thing for a people to attain, and I have enjoyed assisting you in doing so."

He turned to Hask, who had thrown all worries of his lords nakedness to the winds at this proclamation.

"Leaving! What do you mean? All these years you have aided me and been content. What makes you suddenly wish to leave?"

Smiling, the man turned and waved his hands to the boxes surronding him. They suddenly shot in the air and opened, revealing clothing and armor unlike any that Hask had ever seen. The boxes circled around the man in the air, then slowly faded, leaving only the articles. Raising into the air with the circling armor and clothing, the man raised his hands as he spoke.

"A world forged in peace is wise in its ways, but it is no place for a being such as I. I have enjoyed bringing prosperity to this world and helping its people. But it is time I once again felt the thrill of conflict. I go now to toril, and to a very specific kingdom upon that world. There I shall have the conflict my heart so desires, and I shall meet creatures I have up until now been unprepared for."

Confused, Hask watched as the armor and clothing suddenly sliped over the mans body, leaving him clad in long black flowing robes, silver plated shoulder armor and upper chest plate. As his feet touched the ground again he pulled his hood up over his head and let the last piece of armor fall into place. A mouth gaurd of ebony and silver with 5 air slits in it.

"I go now to Menzoberranzan...the city of the dark elves."

With that the man turned and walked away from Hask Li. Not even paying attention to the wall as he approached it, he merely faded away, as did the house with him. Hask Li collapsed to his knees and looked around him. The portal had opened back up a short distance away up the hill. Hask Li relized then he was weeping. He got to his feet and wiped his tears.

"I wont forget you old friend. You gave my world everything and asked for nothing in return. Then when you could have ruled like the iron fisted warrior you are, you where wise enough to relize it was beyond you. You let me rule in your place so that this world would be shaped for your departure. I dont know what you are, or how long you have or will live. But I do know that I will miss you old friend."

He walked up the hill and stood at the entrance to the portal. He held no doubts or nervous thoughts about this last walk through the light corridor. Glancing back as he entered, he waved a goodbye to the place he would never see again.

"Good bye Tier."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

The confusion of the twisting world around him always made Tier feel weird. So many possible routes to go, so many worlds with unlimited potential to be shaped at his whim. Closing his eyes he began to focus on his goal. Menzoberranzan.

How to do it was the only thing that bothered him. As the swirling chaos around him continued he contemplated this. Time was nothing to him, he had seen the birth and death of countless civilizations, and expierence decreeded to him that he take his time in his descion. Lowering himself to the small patch of ground he allowed to stay stable in this limbo, he fell into a deep meditation. Concentrating deeply he let his thoughts drift to all the things he knew of the city.

The drow where a subrace of elves. In the history of their world they had waged a great war against their surface cousins, ending in their exile from the world of light. They had journeyed deep into the subterranian world of the underdark, eventually settleing several cities. The most famous and well known to him was the city of Menzoberranzan. There the drow existed in a world of ever readiness, always watching their back for a dagger another sought to place in it. The ruling council of the 8 most powerful houses in Menzoberranzan kept the houses from tearing each other apart in a way that would create utter and complete chaos.

He smiled, his thoughts drifting down the last word he he just thought of. Chaos. That word reminded him of one thing above all of the dark elves, their religion and the goddess they worshiped. Lolth the spider queen, the goddess of chaos. If there was ever a source of the darkness that dominated drow society, lolth was it. His smile widened into a great grin, and his eyes sprang open as his chosen path finally became clear to him. Pulling himself to his feet he placed his hands in front of him, palms spread outward, and started the process of pulling himself closer to the world of the underdark, and to the drow elves...

Deep in the halls of Mithral Hall, Gandalag Battlehammer was speaking with his clansmen Bruenor Battlehammer. Bruenor was soon to depart for icewind dale after a war that the dwarven clan had just emerged from victorious against the dark elves of Menzoberranzan. With them was also Bruenor's adopted daughter Catti-Brie and their friend Drizzt Do'Urden, a drow ranger, and the driving force that the evil Matron Baenre had used to wage the war against Mithral Hall for her own glory.

At Drizzt's feet lay Guenhwyvar, the astral panther that Drizzt could summon via the statuette he possesed. Even though Guen was summoned by her master, she was still very much so her own creature, and a good friend to all present. Next to her sat Regis the halfling, absent mindedly poking the fireplace they sat near with a piece of wood.

Guenhwyvar glanced around casually at them all, her friends one and all. They discussed the details of repairs on Mithral Hall since the end of the war. Letting her gaze rest on catti brie for a moment, her sharp eyes caught the moment of pain that crossed her face as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Guenhwyvar knew she thought of wulfgar, the fallen barbarian that had saved them all deep in the tunnels under Mithral Hall many months ago in a battle with some of Drizzt's kin.

Guen got up and loped over to her and nuzzled her hand, catching her attention. She glanced down and scratched behind her ears a bit.

"Ahhhh guen...ye can tell when I think of him cant you?"

Cattie Brie looked down into the mystical panthers eyes, and could tell that she understood exactly what she was endureing with her loss of wulfgar. The others had noticed what Cattie Brie had said and where silent for a moment, as they all thought of wulfgar, lost to them before his time.

Deep in the abyss, the solitary form of the mighty barbarian screamed in pain as yet another piece of his flesh was striped from his ribs. The imps that tormented him had gone deep this time, exposing rib bones. Errtu sat upon his throne and contemplated the torture of this one, the one lolth the spider queen had given him. The mighty balor enjoyed watching this man, this key to his freedom, be tortured endlessly day after day. As he contemplated how he would use this against the cursed drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden he smiled, knowing it wouldnt be long in the rekoning of a creature of the abyss such as him.

Tier let the chaos well up into his hands and take him fully, and just as it seemed it would consume him, he unleashed his entire being into his grip and closed his fists, pulling them to his chest. The swirling chaos swirled even faster as a massive rip opened before him, a nexus of energies beyond that of even gods and demons. But tier did not move, instead of steping through the portal, tier pulled the portal to him, drawing the world of Toril to him by pure strain of will.

Guenhwyvar felt the very foundations of her corperal form shudder for a moment. Her ears fell back flat and she growled as the intense feeling of pressure welled all around her. The others got to their feet at the panthers sudden feral reaction. Drizzt rushed to her side and layed his hands on her shoulders, crouching down to look her in the eyes.

"What is it Guen? What has you so terribely on edge?"

Guenhwyvar could not answer, but could merely stare into her masters eyes as she felt the pressure increase tenfold an instant later. It built more and more, and as it did Guen let out a terrible roar. Bruenor jumped to Drizzt's side as Guen darted past him, her gate wobbley and uncertain. After another roar of defiance she turned into mist and faded away, returning to her astral home against her will.

"Guen! No!" yelled Drizzt as he dove to grab her, missing her at the last moment. Bruenor turned to Cattie Brie in confusion, and Regis approached Drizzt.

"Drizzt...could it be the time of troubles? Could it have somehow affected Guenhwyvar more seriously then we thought?"

Drizzt looked to the statutte that allowed him to summon the magnificent beast from the astral plane.

"I dont know Regis...I dont know."

In the abyss the imps screamed in terror as the entire physical area around them twisted and warped, the very ground itself becoming that of rock and then turning to acid all in seconds, before shifting to another substance for but an instant. The balor Errtu stood in absent confusion as all of this happend, not knowing what was happening to his home plane. He too felt the pressure, but recognized it for what it was. It was the same feeling that he felt when in the presence of one such as Lolth, the spider queen. Only this feeling was millions of times more powerful, the air itself tasted of the sheer enormity of whatever it was that caused this.  
"I know not what this thing is, but whatever it is makes the gods look like peons. I can not even begin to fathom what is happening, but I do know that this is the work of someone, or something, beyond even them."

The balor looked on the chaos that made even the abyss cringe, and all he could do was watch...

The portal drew even nearer as his immense will focused on the entired essence of the plane he sought. Soon it was merely inches from him, and then his fingertips touched through it, and to the other side...

Guen fought the entire way, but the magic pulled her like it had never before. The astral tunnel was acting like a giant vaccum, sucking her back to her home. She fought it in fear, but could not resist. As the journey continued she started to relize though, that this was not like before, there was no hole in the tunnel that led to fire and oblivion.

Then she felt it, like a thousand voices in her mind, the great and majestic panther felt his full and undiluted presence touch the very essence of all existence. Her mind screamed that this was what was the cause of this pressure, this feeling! It sought to cut all ties for some reason to the material plane. It sought entrance in the most pure form that it could attain, and there was no defying it's will.

Unsure of what to do, that moment of confusion was all it needed, and Guenhwyvar rocked back to her home on the astral plane, the portal closing behind it.

Errtu felt the purest pain he had ever experienced as the being touched the very fabrics of the universe in its search for entrance. All the creatures of the abyss felt it as it pulled itself into existence, cuting off all other pathways to the matieral plane and making one grand portal for itself. All Errtu could do was scream...

In the swirling chaos the portal wavered and glowed, as it enveloped the last bit of fabric of Tier's clothing, waving in the vortex. And for an instant, the universe, stood still and the chaos of the entire scene froze. A white hot flash erupted and Tier opened his eyes. His new eyes. He flexed his fingers, feeling the blood in them pumping, feeling the muscles moving.

He had never felt so alive. 100 years of peace in the body he had crafted before had made him forget. The limitations he had placed on himself then had been out of curiosity of his own ability to adapt. Something to give him a challenge in his endless existence.

But now was not the time for experiment and challenge. His course that laid before him would be for pleasure, not for peace. This body was crafted for battle, pure and unrestrained battle. The levels of power that rocketed through this body where immense, beyond the abilitys of any creature in this universe to defeat.

This is the way Tier liked it. No challengers this time. Only power. Absolute power. Tier gazed out onto the mountain range he had materilized on one last time, before turning and walking into an all too familar cave. Familar to Cattie Brie and Drizzt not but a few months before, when they had emerged from it on their trip back from Menzoberranzan...


	3. Underdark

Chapter 2

Underdark

Matron Mother Triel Baenre sat upon her throne and contemplated her position since the death of her mother a mere few months ago. The assault on Mithral Hall had been a complete and utter failure, and the resulting chaos that had ensued in Menzoberranzan had been rampant.

Triel had managed to finally calm most of the main ruling houses, but the lesser houses where still a major problem. There was more inter house war going on in these past few months then had occurred in 100 years. Four of the lesser houses of the city had been eradicated by House Baenre alone in their foolish and weak attempts to depose the first house of Menzoberranzan.

"Yvonnel was a fool to have gone after Mithral Hall as she did."

Triel turned in anger as a dark elf entered. With each step he took his boots made a clicking noise, accompanied by the jingling of his many rings and jewelry he wore. Across his back was a wondrously colored cape, very out of the norm for drow in Menzoberranzan. Atop his head he wore a giant wide brimmed hat with a diatryma feather stuck in the top.

"But you are a bigger fool for saying such things in the presence of me. She was a Matron Mother and served the will of Lolth!"

The oddly dressed drow winked at her, then switched the eye patch he always wore onto the eye he had just done so with. He then took his hat off and in a wide swept motion, bowed to Triel. She could not help but still be bothered by the fact that this dark elf had a fully shaven head. Satisfied that he had her thoroughly agitated, he plopped the hat back on his head and smiled.

"Jarlaxle...what business do you have here.? I tire of pathetic males such as you." Asked Triel. Though she hated Jarlaxle with a passion at times, the resourceful male always managed to come out on top somehow. Even where Matron Baenre failed, costing her the very life she had clung to for two thousand years, Jarlaxle had wisely made the correct moves to keep himself and his band well out of harms way.

Such where the ways of Bregan D'aerthe.

"Why Triel, don't tell me you forgot that we where to meet to discuss the budding attack on House Fey-Branche?"

Triel paused for a moment, damning herself for forgetting such a crucial thing. Fey-Branche was asking the ruling council for support in this trying time so that it might keep its postion as the sixth ruling house of Menzoberranzan. As where all the ruling houses of the city.

The lesser houses could smell the blood leaking from the ruling council. They could smell it, and they where hungry.

"Yes….I remember. What news do you bring of the planned attacks?"

Jarlaxle eyed Triel for a moment, trying to judge how well the young Matron Mother was adjusting to her new position. Sadly Triel had already put her composure back together, and was as resolute as a stone wall.

"Bregan D'aerthe has made sure that all of the interested parties involved in the attack on House Fey-Brache know that we will not approve, nor stand aside in that attempt. As we have also made it clear in this way to many others that had been planning similar attempts."

Triel shifted in her seat. The ruling council had never before been threatened as it was now. The war on Mithral Hall had taken a great toll indeed on the city, and even a band of rogue males such as Jarlaxles where finding a new level of security and profit from the ensuing chaos.

Waving her hand for Jarlaxle to leave, Triel turned her thoughts inward to other problems in the city…..

* * *

Jarlaxle walked down the paths that led back into the main areas of the city. Though he was very pleased with the level of profit that was being taken in from these enforcement jobs Triel had been giving Bregan D'aerthe as of late, the entire situation still troubled him.

"The will of lolth indeed…."

Shaking off the thoughts, he continued down the street, his boots clicking and his jewelry jingling…..

* * *

But seventy miles away and several more up another creature was paying no mind to how much noise he made. Tier felt his way along the wall of the cave entrance he had entered. The last bits of light from the tunnel entrance had left him long ago, but he decided he would take him time in the darkness for a while. He made a game out of it for several hours. He wouldn't need his eyes till he had journeyed into the deepest recesses of the underdark anyway. But the noise he made could not go on unnoticed forever.

He was counting on that.

What better way to test his new body then in pure darkness, where his opponent would have the full advantage of being able to detect him, but him not being able to detect it?

Several hours passed as Tier made his way deeper into the caves. Feeling his way about, he became more and more familiar with using his other senses to navigate his way. He could just allow himself to sense where his surroundings where, but that would be too easy.

As he stepped forward down the passage, he felt the ground start to slope downward. Smiling at his luck to finally find a passage leading to some of the lower levels, he never even noticed the slight movements following him.

Moving forward a bit faster this time, Tier decided to let go of the walls and try using just his feet to navigate. He moved slowly at first, then started to pick up speed, not worrying that the incline was growing. Soon he was going at a light jog down the tunnel, moving casually with the dips and turns of the rock. He laughed to himself at the fun of it all.

Then he heard a chattering noise behind him somewhere above in the tunnel. Taking his attention off what he was doing for just a moment, he didn't realize that the tunnel height suddenly shortened down to below his eyes ahead of him, and slammed his face right into the rock.

Tier rolled down to the ground holding his face and muttering obscenities in languages that would make a gray dwarf turn pink. Muttering curses to himself, he noticed the sound again that had distracted him.

Curious as to what might have distracted him so easily, he started back the way he came a bit, placing his hands on either side to the cavern walls to feel the vibrations in the stone. He took each step carefully, measuring the vibrations and listening for the sound.

He caught a sudden sound of movement to his upper right in the narrow tunnel. He placed his ear to the wall and listened. Clicking sounds echoed through the rock, and seemed to be emitting from above him somewhere. Curiously, Tier decided to climb up and have a peek at the cause.

Getting a decent foothold, he started scaling the wall, using the other wall with his alternating limbs to climb upwards. Soon the walls began to separate, until Tier was forced to cling to one wall and find his handholds slower. After many minutes of climbing, Tier reached the caverns ceiling. A full ninety five feet above the spot he had been before from the amount of climbing he had done.

The clicking sound echoed again, only closer. Tier was certain he had become level with where the sound came from. Moving along the wall, he found a outcropping that jutted out of the wall and used it to lean out off it a bit.

Putting his ear to the open air he waited for a moment. Then the clicking sound came again…….

Behind him.

Suddenly quite aware, Tier leaped away just as his supposed outcropping he had been holding onto suddenly shifted and swung at him. The creature was quick, and huge. He could hear its claws clicking along the wall as it clung to the rocks. Colliding with the wall on the other side he quickly found a foothold as he slid downwards.

Just as stopped himself and got hold of some walling, the creature attacked, slicing into his back with its massive claws. Gritting through the pain, and feeling the blood start to flow from his wounds, Tier hooked his foot into a small hole in the wall and let go with his hands, using his own leg as a lever to swing his body upward he thrust himself into the air and towards the ceiling.

Just as he got near the ceiling he dug his hands and fingers into the rock, making his own handholds where there where none. The sheer strength of his arms held him in place, and he pulled his body up, sitting in a position with his hands and feet all next to each other, but upside down.

Opening his mouth, he let out a low breath of air, and the faintest of verbal notes. Suddenly the echoes of the note where everywhere, only able to be heard by his own ears. The power of his hearing allowed him to actually pinpoint his attacker. Using it he was able to form an image from the location of it in his mind.

It was confused how its prey could so suddenly disappear in such a fluid motion, and had not yet shifted to look up towards him. Looking something like a cross between a great ape and a beetle, the wedge-shaped creature stood roughly 8 feet tall and measures nearly 5 feet across. Armor plates covered virtually all of its chitinous body, whose scattered feelers resembled sparse hair. A massive pair of mandibles and rows of triangular teeth dominated the low, rounded head, which moved back and forth in confusion.

Smiling at his new abilities of echo location, Tier whistled

"My what big teeth you have……"

The umber hulk turned its body on the wall suddenly, looking up at its prey in surprise. It focused its eyes on Tier, all four of them, hoping to use its innate ability to cloud minds on its current wily and obviously dangerous prey.

But Tier was not even looking directly at the umber hulk. He was counting.

"Three……two……..one….."

The umber hulk clenched its legs back and sprang then.

"Zero."

Tier let go of the ceiling and dove towards the umber hulk, colliding in midair with the beast and locking his hands around its shoulders just as the beast locked its massive arms around his shoulders. As they fell the umber hulk reared its jaws back and tried to bite into Tier neck, but he ducked below it and brought the creature in close to his body, suddenly turning the umber hulk's back towards the fast approaching ground. The creature was made of tougher stuff them then most, and was not worried about a fall, even from a height such as that.

It only dawned on the umber hulk at the last moment before Tier flipped them so that he was on the bottom that the cavern narrowed when it reached the last ten feet to the ground. Too narrow for the umber hulk to fit into.

With a resounding roar of crashing rock and scraping armor, Tier let go of the umber hulk as they both came to a sudden and jolting stop, with it stuck now between the two narrow cavern walls.

And Tier landed on his feet as graceful as a cat. Flexing his muscles, and feeling the wounds on his back already healed, he smiled up at the flailing monster.

"I wouldn't make quite so much noise my friend if I where you." Spoke Tier in the umber hulk's own strange language, catching its attention and causing it to stop moving completely.

He cocked his ear to one end of the tunnel, the end that the umber hulk must have used to follow him from, in the higher spots of the cavern above. He could hear the distant movements of other creatures.

"Looks like you have guests on the way." Said Tier as he disappeared, ducking below the area he had run into earlier.

The umber hulk renewed its flailing with much fear in its grunts. Normally it would be able to fight off most creatures. But in the underdark, a creature trapped……..was just another meal for a creature not trapped………

**Authors End Note

* * *

**

**I havent read any of the newer books that pertain to the drow world (the most recent one was ra salvatores 1st 2 books of the hunters blades) . I havnt read any of the war of the spider queen, though I will as soon as I can! So this fan fic predates those books.**

**I will try to keep adding to this fan fic as much as I can. The idea came to me when I was re-reading the dark elf trilogy. Let me know what you think.**

**Tune in tomorow**

**Same omnipotent time**

**Same omnipotent channel**


End file.
